Nodame's Christmas Gifts
by denayaira
Summary: Pertengkaran di malam natal, yang berlanjut dengan permainan piano Bach dari Nodame... Bagaimana kisahnya saat Nodame mendapat kalung hati dari Chiaki? ― Chiaki/Nodame. Canon, one-shot, 637 words. Read and review?


**Author's Note:**

Nyuwaaa!! XD Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ide saya dengan Nodame jalan lagi... Fufufu... Soalnya baru dapat kabar baik, Ninomiya-sensei bakal melanjutkan Nodame lagi meskipun beliau kena carpal tunnel syndrome... Huhuhu, Sensei! Ganbatte!!

By the way, fic ini ber-'lokasi' di Jilid 13, Chapter 72... Kalo nggak ingat, saya ingatkan sedikit... Malam Natal, Chiaki menyempatkan diri buat pulang supaya bisa ketemu Nodame. Sewaktu pulang dia malah dapat pohon natal gede di apartemennya, tapi Nodame sendiri nggak ada. Nah, kalung hati yang sudah dia belikan untuk Nodame ia gantung di pohon itu sambil menunggu Nodame pulang... Tapi Nodame nggak pulang-pulang! Sewaktu dia sudah mulai emosi dan merasa terbuang, malah ketemu dengan Nodame di jalan... Terus, mereka bertengkar habis-habisan sampe smack down segala... =P After all, mereka nggak jadi putus, dan tetap melanjutkan hubungan mereka...

Masalahnya, adegan saat Nodame mendapatkan kalung ini... LAGI-LAGI, nggak diperlihatkan sama Ninomiya-sensei!! Uwah! Sensei memang suka bikin plot yang melompat-lompat justru di adegan yang penting! (Coba pikir... kapan Chiaki dan Nodame resmi jadian? NGGAK PERNAH dikasih liat kan?)

Jadi... Here it is, simple aja... tapi... yah, yang penting ada deh! -dirajam-

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Nodame Cantabile... Kalo saya yang punya, Nodame gak bakal hiatus... -dilempar-

* * *

**OK, HAVE A NICE READ!! XD**

* * *

**Nodame's Chrismast Gifts**

Nada terakhir dari karya Bach itu telah berhenti berdenting. Gadis muda berambut cokelat dengan warna mata serupa itu, Noda Megumi, langsung menoleh pada mantan seniornya. Ia menatap pria muda berkemeja putih itu dengan penuh harap,

"Bagaimana, senpai?"

Yang ditanya, Chiaki Shinichi, membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Terpejam karena menikmati alunan suara piano yang sesungguhnya amat dirindukannya itu.

"Lumayan," katanya pendek.

"Gyaboo!!" pekik Nodame, "Setelah Nodame latihan berhari-hari sampai tidak menelpon senpai dan membuat senpai mengamuk, hanya 'lumayan' yang bisa senpai bilang?!"

Keringat dingin menjalari Chiaki. Ia memutar matanya dan menatap ke arah lain selain pada gadis aneh yang masih duduk di bangku depan piano itu.

Lumayan? Bukan lumayan, tapi sangat... sangat indah.

Hanya saja, lagi-lagi harga dirinya yang tinggi tidak membiarkannya memuji Nodame begitu saja, apalagi setelah pertengkaran a la WWF yang baru saja terjadi beberapa jam lalu. Satu hal yang pasti, kini ia tahu… kalimat pembelaan Nodame tadi,

"_Nodame juga sibuk…"_

bukanlah suatu kebohongan. Terbukti dengan perkembangan yang ia dengar dari permainan Nodame. Yaah… sekarang, lagi-lagi ia harus berhadapan dengan Nodame yang sedang emosi. Salah langkah sedikit saja, bisa jadi pertarungan di jalan tadi akan mencapai ronde kedua…

Tapi, jangan panggil ia Chiaki Shinichi kalau tidak bisa menangani makhluk aneh yang satu ini…

"Hadiahmu," ucap Chiaki, "ada di pohon natal raksasamu itu."

Seketika itu juga, kilat kemarahan terhapus dari kedua mata cokelat Nodame, berubah menjadi sinar kebahagiaan tak terkira…

"Mukyaaaaa!!" jeritnya sambil berlari ke pohon natal tinggi besar di ruang tengah itu.

Chiaki hanya bisa geleng kepala, berharap semua kegilaan di hari natal ini segera berakhir secepatnya. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan tak ingin cepat-cepat melepaskan beban Chiaki…

"Senpai! Tak ada kado apapun di bawah pohon ini!!" keluh Nodame dari ruang tengah.

Pemuda ini mengatur partitur-partitur Nodame dari atas mejanya sambil membalas,

"Memangnya kubilang itu ada di bawah pohon?"

"…eh?" balas Nodame bingung. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia lalu terpaku. Ekor mata cokelatnya menangkap sesuatu… Suatu benda yang bukan hiasan natal, tapi menggantung dengan indah di ranting pohon cemara itu… Ya, sebuah kalung silver dengan bandul merah berbentuk hati ada di sana. Menunggu untuk sampai ke pemilik yang sesungguhnya.

"Ha-haunnn…" lirih Nodame sambil meraih kalung itu dengan tangan gemetar, tak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Setelah kalung itu sampai ke jemarinya, Nodame terdiam sejenak…

Ini pertama kalinya Chiaki memberinya perhiasan! Konduktor tetap Roux Marlett itu memang sangat jarang memberinya sesuatu, apalagi perhiasan…. Andai saja Nodame tahu, kalau seorang pria memberi perhiasan pada seorang gadis berarti pria itu ingin memonopoli gadis itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Ya, Nodame tak tahu. Tapi Chiaki tahu.

"Gyaboo!! Nodame cinta senpai!!" seru Nodame menghambur ke arah Chiaki, sampai-sampai pria muda yang tadinya berdiri di sisi sofa itu jatuh dengan sempurna ke atas sofanya. Dengan Nodame yang ada di atasnya tentu.

Ia membuang napas panjang, terganggu dengan tingkah Nodame ini. Tapi ia tak bisa menutupi rona merah yang mulai menghiasi pipinya.

"Pakaikan, senpai!" seru Nodame sambil bangkit dan duduk di hadapan Chiaki, "Pakaikan kalung ini pada Nodame!" Sang mantan junior tak lupa menyodorkan kalung silver itu pada Chiaki.

"Hhh… kenapa harus dipakaikan segala, sih?" keluh Chiaki.

Tapi toh tubuhnya bergerak berlawanan dengan kalimatnya. Ia meraih kalung itu dan membuka pengaitnya. Iapun mulai memakaikannya pada Nodame. Dengan jemari yang memegang masing-masing ujung dari kalung itu, lengannya melingkari leher Nodame untuk mengaitkan kalung itu kembali.

Kedua bola mata hitamnya terfokus pada kalung hati merah yang kini menggantung indah di leher Nodame. Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, ia baru sadar, jaraknya dengan pemilik mata cokelat itu hanya beberapa senti saja.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, dalam. Tetapi hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Chiaki terpaku. Sementara gadis itu, seperti biasa, selalu bingung setiap kali pria muda itu mulai tak banyak bicara.

"Shinichi…" panggil Nodame padanya.

Chiakipun mulai memperkecil jaraknya dengan Nodame.

Well, hadiah natal Nodame tahun ini bukan hanya kalung dari Chiaki, tapi juga sebuah kecupan manis di bibirnya.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Yo! Memang cuma segitu aja... Sederhana... hahaha... biarlah!  
By the way, saya mau berterima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review fic Nodame saya...

**Haniko Maruyama, Dilia Shiraishi, Karupin. 69, KuroHime27**.... Tunggu lemonnya!! XD -dilempar-

And for: **Ebony10, starfruit-22, and Angleico3156789**, just wait for the next English fic... Nyehehehe... Maksa!

OK... REVIEW!!!!


End file.
